villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smek
'''Captain Smek '''is the (former) main antagonist of the 2015 Dreamworks animation film ''Home. ''He is voiced by Steve Martin. Information Captain Smek is the leader of a alien race called the "Boov" who are trying to find a place to hide from their enemy, until one of them made a mistake, a Boov named "Oh", Captain Smek sends an Alien Traffic Cop named Kyle to hunt down Oh for what he did. He was the one who stole the egg from the Gorg. Home (2015) Prologue Captain Smek tells all the boov that they are going to invade earth as their new home, after Oh send a invitation to all the boovs (inlcuding the Gorg himself), Smek tells all the boovs to find Oh and tell him what his password is to stop sending the invitation to the Gorg he sends a boov cop named Kyle to find Oh and tell him what his password was. Oh's password Later Smek goes to Paris and tells them if they found Oh, but one of them lie and gets Smek upset until Kyle tells him that Oh got away with Tip within getting his head hit by Smek's "Shusher", Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do, Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it, Smek likes the idea (he likes any idea despite that they are aliens) and tells those smart Boovs to get to work. Many Mistakes Later they find Oh and Tip and Captain Smek explains how dumb Oh by saying he makes many mistakes and thinks it's a game to Oh and thinks he will continue to make mistakes, after Tip turns the "gravity thingy" upside down Smek later escapes in Kyle's flying pod. New Captain After the Gorg attacks the boov, Smek didn't know about the super chip that the Gorg had and Smek was the only one who's thinks he's the super Boov and anyone who holds the "Suusher" is the captain which is what Smek is Oh however mentions to all the boov about how a bad captain Smek is by doing the wrong thing about humans, Smek has finally had enough of Oh and before he can hit Oh with his "Shusher" Kyle forces him to let Oh be captain but Smek refuses and gets hit in the head by Kyle but tells the Boov Oh wouldn't know what to do and thinking he would make more mistake but gets hit by Kyle again and gives the "Shusher" to Oh with Smek getting run over by the Boov and crying on the floor, near the end Smek redeems himself and becomes a DJ for the Boov and for Oh being captain. Almost Home In the short film, Captain Smek appears when getting out of his spaceship and announcing to his Boov on arriving at their foster new planet. Gallery Home - Captain Smek telling Oh and Tip if they escape.PNG Dreamworks-animation-home-releases-short-film-online.jpg|Captain Smek as he appears in "Almost Home". Home_-_Smek_as_a_DJ_and_Boov_dancing.PNG|Smek redeeming himself near the end as a DJ. Trivia *Captain Smek is voiced by Steve Martin who voices another Dreamworks villain Hotep. *Although The Gorg is the main antagonist throughout the movie but was false, Captain Smek takes the role of the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Usurper Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil Creator Category:Supervillains Category:Bombers Category:Thief Category:Mad Scientist Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Staff Wielders Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Fearmongers Category:Creature Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:True Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protective Villains Category:Monsters Category:Molluscs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony